Banishing Babies
Banishing Babies is the thirty-fourth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a shot of a desert landscape and a hummingbird flying in a still position, then moving off screen. Flute music plays briefly as the camera pans to the group of spirits, consisting of Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue, and Quetzalcoatl. They stopped and are looking at a small village in the distance. Kitty - riding the wagon that is pulled by a Jackalope - stops it as the guard at the entrance asks if they have been to Tonaltzintli or Metztli in the last five years, with her saying "No". He informs her that to remain in Metztli, she must try to use something called the White Tezcatlipoca, and that it is currently at Tonaltzintli this time of year, the camera showing the road to the village as he says so. Kitty says "Alright" and thanks him in return. She tells the two that the Red was with the White Tezcatlipoca as a precaution and that they at least know where it's at. Calamity says that if they book it, they can make it by next morning, with Kitty responding that it isn't safe to be travelling at night. Calamity tells her that "that kid" (Charles) seems to be able to get anywhere he wants really fast and that they are so close, Kitty then sighing as she says that that is a concern and agrees to her proposition. Flute music begins to play as the cart starts to move again and the sun goes down, the scene transitioning to nighttime as they move across the land. An illuminated worm can be seen biting its own tail to move around like a wheel, with a multitude of fireflies lighting up the surroundings. Rattling can be heard, with the camera panning to an annoyed Calamity as it is revealed that Corn is doing it. She says that she knows she said that it was worth the risk to travel at night, but that she won't guarantee they get spotted by rattling the whole way there. As she leans down to say that close to Corn's ear, he gets spooked and covers his face under a blanket. She asks Kitty if she can keep him from killing them, her replying that she doesn't think she can. Flute music plays as the camera pans up to the night sky, only to transition into a snowy landscape, showing a young Kitty and Corn standing in the snow. A young Amaroq is then shown, telling a young Huehuecoyotl to stay away from his things. He looks back in a surprised manner as he holds a broken stick and some fishing lines. He grabs it back, then kicks him in the snow, Kitty telling him that he doesn't need to be beating up on Huey. He looks at her in anger as she continues by saying that he's not capable of doing anything real bad anyway. He asks her why he steals from him and why he keeps ruining his chores, then states that he can't fish with "this" (the broken stick and fish line he's holding). As he says this, Huey looks at him angry, sticks out his tongue and walks away. Kitty tells him to fish with his tail, and that she does it all the time. He replies by saying that, if she's so keen to be useful, to tell Huey to leave him alone. As he says this, his voice intensifies and moves closer to Kitty, scaring Corn who then snaps and bites him. She quickly grabs Corn, then walks away as blood can be seen when she pulls his teeth out of him. Kitty runs off in panic as flute music can be heard again, the scene transitioning again to the illuminated path of footprints that was created by Huey in the Mictlan Woods in the last episode (Burned at the Stake). He stares at Ozma Angeline and the skeleton, who look back at him in the process. She tells him that he's (Amaroq) not here right now, and asks if she may take a message. Annoyed upon hearing this, he says "Aaaaawwww!" and that he was gonna find out his plan. Wrip suddently appears behind him and tells him he really wasn't in a smug tone. Vinkle then appears behind her to ask if that was what they were doing. Angel says "Plan?", with Huey answering that he's talking about Charles' and Amaroq's plan for world domination. She laughs and informs him that that's not what they are doing. Wrip then moves forward to ask her if she won't tell them what their plan is and that they don't want to be starting fights based on a misunderstanding, looking with a cute face at Angel as she says the last sentence. She tells her that she doesn't know, with Wrip asking if Huey didn't give her a brand new pumpkin head (for Brom Bones), then states that she owes him something in an angry voice. Angel then says that mayble it will make sense if she tells her why they left McCoy. The camera pans over to another flashback, this time of a young Amaroq using his tail to fish in a little hole of water. He is sighing profusely, then falls asleep in front of his camp. The little hole of water he created starts to freeze up again in the meantime, with an unknown person spotting him. He opens his eyes to find himself waking up under a blanket, saying "Kajortoq" in a muffled tone as he tries to get up. The old woman asks if he fell for one of "his" tricks again, then tells him to get up and do some chores, her washing some dishes herself. She continues by stating that it's bad enough that he's being reckless and he better makes up for it by not being lazy. He then notices that his tail is gone, saying "My tail?" in a broken voice. She says that he didn't lose anything important and that they live life just fine without them. The scene transitions and shows Amaroq putting down a pole in fromt of some Jackalopes inside a barn. Angel then says "Hello" to him, him looking up and seeing the patchwork girl as a result. She tells him that she's come to get a baby that's going to die and asks him if he knows where she might find it. He looks at her in a very angry way, then tells her to leave. She says she will, but first she will be taking the unwanted, then walks off. He runs after her, suddently finding himself in the Mictlan Woods as laughter can be heard. He gets scared, only to suddently be back in the village as he looks frightened, the blood mark on his vest clearly visible from Corn's bite. Angel stands behind him, looking at a baby under a blanket that's crying. He looks back and grabs her hand, telling her that the baby is Rosie's. He overhears a conversation between a man and a woman inside a house, the woman saying that his "pa" won't take him, then man then responding that you can't trust Hatfield, that she ought to have known that, and that his father will come back and use him when he's grown up as guitar music begins to play. Angel then kneels down to pick up the baby, as the man continues and states that it is better to get rid of him now before he turns on them later. Amaroq looks on defeated as she says that they were talking about the baby, the one she's holding in her hand, and that she wants it, proclaiming that it is a "Win-win". Amaroq says that he's going to do something, but cuts his sentence off and walks away. The flashback ends as the scene transitions back to presumably Amaroq walking, then stopping to look at the group of spirits who are travelling in the night. Kitty notices him, looking on in fear, with Calamity immediatly jumping into action as she notices him too, cutting the screen to black and ending the episode. Appearances * Kajortoq * Chalchiutlicue * Quetzalcoatl * Amaroq * Huehuecoyotl * Angel * Wrip * Vinkle Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq, Guard) * Rachel the Flying (Wrip) * T.L. Jones (Vinkle) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * TMNTVenus7 (Rosie, Old Lady) * C. Prince (Young Huey) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation and Additional Coloring) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) * Dee S. (Coloring) * Elizabeth Lingo (Coloring) In Description Cast *Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) *Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) *MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod,Quetzalcoatl) *Rachel the flying (Wrip) *T.L.Jones (Vinkle) *Sushijustask (Paula) *Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) *Starshine (Angel) *Specks (Chief McCoy) *Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) *WooleyWorld (Jose) *Squidjoose (Bass, Alexander, Rush) *Teeheemilady (Emily) *Cosplaykippy (Edmonia) Crew *Kaishu mennella (Art Help) *Dee S. (Art Help) *Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia * A part of this episode is based on the Inuit tale called "Kajortoq, the Red Fox". | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:No Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos